1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflecting device for a ball screw device, and more particularly to a deflecting device including a strength increasing structure for suitably increasing the strength of the deflecting device and for suitably increasing the working life of the deflecting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ball screw devices comprise a nut threaded onto an elongated bolt or screw and rotatable and movable or adjustable along the screw, one or more endless ball guiding passages formed in the ball screw device for slidably receiving ball bearing members, and one or more deflecting devices attached onto the ball screw device for guiding the ball bearing members to smoothly and suitably move through the endless ball guiding passages of the ball screw device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,838 to Blaurock et al. discloses one of the typical ball screw and nut drive devices comprising a deflecting member engaged into a prismatic recess of a nut body for guiding the ball bearing members to smoothly move through the endless helical ball channel of the ball screw and nut drive member, and the deflecting member includes a projection for lifting balls out of the helical ball channel into the deflecting member, and includes a rectilinear part for receiving the balls from the helical ball channel, and curved part connecting the rectilinear part with the return channel.
However, the deflecting member should be precisely formed with the projection and the rectilinear part and the curved part of the deflecting member such that the manufacturing procedures and the costs will be greatly increased. In addition, the projection and the rectilinear part and the curved part of the deflecting member may have a good chance to be damaged by the ball bearing members when the ball bearing members are moved in a great speed through the helical ball channel of the typical ball screw and nut drive device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,302 to Greubel discloses a further typical ball screw device comprising one or more deflecting elements attached onto the ball screw nut, and the deflecting elements each include a main deflecting-element part and a secondary deflecting-element part secured together with a retaining nose, and an open deflecting channel formed in each of the deflecting-element parts for guiding the ball bearing members to smoothly move through the endless ball guiding passage of the ball screw device.
However, similarly, the deflecting element also should be precisely formed with the deflecting-element parts and should be precisely formed with the open deflecting channels in the deflecting-element parts such that the manufacturing procedures and the costs will be greatly increased. In addition, the deflecting-element parts also may have a good chance to be damaged by the ball bearing members when the ball bearing members are moved in a great speed through the helical ball channel of the typical ball screw and nut drive device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional deflecting devices for the ball screw devices.